This invention is directed to a specimen handling apparatus and method and, more particularly, to a method of using a semiconductor wafer robot arm end effector to determine the thickness of a semiconductor wafer stored in a container.
Integrated circuits are produced from wafers of semiconductor material. The wafers are typically housed in a cassette having a plurality of closely spaced slots, each of which can contain a wafer. The cassette is typically moved to a processing station where the wafers are removed from the cassette, placed in a predetermined orientation by a prealigner or otherwise processed, and returned to another location for further processing.
Various types of wafer handling devices are known for transporting the wafers to and from the cassette and among processing stations. Many employ a robotic arm having a spatula-shaped end that is inserted into the cassette to remove or insert a wafer. The end of the robotic arm is referred to as an end effector that typically employs a vacuum to releasibly hold the wafer to the end effector. The end effector typically enters the cassette through the narrow gap between a pair of adjacent wafers and engages the backside of a wafer to retrieve it from the cassette. The end effector must be thin, rigid, and positionable with high accuracy to fit between and not touch the closely spaced apart wafers in the cassette. After the wafer has been processed, the robotic arm inserts the wafer back into the cassette.
Unfortunately, transferring the wafer among the cassette, robot arm, and processing stations, such as a prealigner, may cause backside damage to the wafer and contamination of the other wafers in the cassette because intentional engagement as well as inadvertent touching of the wafer may dislodge particles that can fall and settle onto the other wafers. Wafer backside damage can include scratches as well as metallic and organic contamination of the wafer material. Robotic arms and prealigners that employ a vacuum to grip the wafer can be designed to minimize backside damage and particle creation. Even the few particles created with vacuum pressure gripping or any other non-edge gripping method are sufficient to contaminate adjacent wafers housed in the cassette. Reducing such contamination is particularly important to maintaining wafer processing yields. Moreover, the wafer being transferred may be scratched or abraded on its backside, resulting in wafer processing damage.
What is needed, therefore, is a specimen gripping end effector that can securely, quickly, and accurately transfer semiconductor wafers while minimizing wafer scratching and particle contamination.
An object of this invention is, therefore, to provide a specimen handling device that minimizes specimen damage and the production of contaminate particles.
Another object of this invention is to provide a semiconductor wafer handling device that can quickly and accurately transfer semiconductor wafers between a wafer cassette and a wafer processing station.
A further object of this invention is to provide a wafer handling device that can be retrofit to existing robot arm systems.
Robot arm end effectors of this invention rapidly and cleanly transfer semiconductor wafers between a wafer cassette and a processing station. The end effectors include at least one proximal rest pad and at least two distal rest pads having pad and backstop portions that support and grip the wafer within an annular exclusion zone that extends inward from the peripheral edge of the wafer. The end effectors also include an active contact point that is movable between a retracted wafer-loading position and an extended wafer-gripping position. The active contact point is movable to urge the wafer against the distal rest pads so that the wafer is gripped only at its edge or within the exclusion zone. The end effectors are configured so that wafer edge contact is achieved for end effectors with inclined rest pads. Optical sensors detect retracted, safe specimen loading/gripping, and extended positions of the active contact point.
The end effectors are generally spatula-shaped and have a proximal end that is operably connected to a robot arm. The active contact point is located at the proximal end, which allows the end effector to be lighter, stronger, and more slender than end effectors having moving mechanisms that may not fit between adjacent wafers in a cassette. The lack of moving mechanisms further causes the end effector to produce less contamination within the cassette. Additionally, locating the active contact point at the proximal end of the end effector ensures that it is remote from harsh conditions such as heated environments and liquids.
A vacuum pressure-actuated piston moves the active contact point between a retracted position, in which the wafer is loaded into the end effector, and an extended position in which the wafer is gripped. A first embodiment of the piston employs vacuum pressure to move the active contact point between extreme positions; a second embodiment of the piston employs vacuum pressure to retract the active contact point and a spring to extend the active contact point; and a third embodiment of the piston adds the above-mentioned optical sensors for detecting retracted, safe specimen loading/gripping, and extended positions of the active contact point.
Alternative embodiments of the end effector include flat or inclined, narrow or arcuate rest pads onto which the wafer is initially loaded. The narrow and arcuate inclined rest pad embodiments assist in centering and gripping the wafer between the active contact point and the distal rest pads. The arcuate rest pads more readily accommodate gripping and handling flatted wafers.
The end effectors further include fiber optic light transmission sensors for accurately locating the wafer edge and bottom surface. Three alternative embodiments include placing the wafer edge and bottom sensors at the proximal end of the end effector; placing the edge sensors at the proximal end and the bottom sensors at the distal end of the end effector; and placing a combined edge and bottom sensor at the distal end of the end effector. In all three embodiments, the sensors provide robot arm extension, elevation, and positioning data that support methods of rapidly and accurately placing a wafer on and retrieving a wafer from a wafer transport stage or a process chamber, and placing a wafer in and retrieving a wafer from among a stack of closely spaced wafers stored in a wafer cassette. The methods effectively prevent accidental contact between the end effector and adjacent wafers stacked in a cassette or a wafer resting on a processing device while effecting clean, secure gripping of the wafer.